Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh
by Elwyndra
Summary: AU Van Helsing had failed. He lost Carl, Anna and Frankenstein. Now Van Helsing has no choice but to be Dracula's slave and obey his orders. But there still may be hope... Rated T. Beware.
1. Taste for Blood

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

**A/N: **This is just a story of what could have happened if Van Helsing had failed and was captured by Dracula. Carl is killed and Anna is now a servant of Dracula's (she doesn't remember anything, only that she was Dracula's servant from the beginning). This is mainly what Van Helsing feels, his pain and anger. (I'm writing this because I have nothing better to do and I'm sort of in a Writer's Block.) Please review! (By the way, Marishka, Verona and Aleera still lives!) **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Summary: **AU Van Helsing had failed. He lost Carl, Anna and Frankenstein. Now Van Helsing has no choice but to be Dracula's slave and obey his orders. But still there may be hope... Rated T. Beware.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from _Van Helsing!_

**WARNING: There's Violence, Angst and Tragedy! If this isn't your type of story, you should go elsewhere.**

**Chapter One - Taste for Blood**

Van Helsing slumped heavily on the icy, stone walls and breathed the air into his lungs. He was trapped in a dungeon and on his wrists were cold, iron chains that made him shiver. He was half naked, except for the shredded pieces of clothing. There was a window in the dungeon but no light seeped through to comfort Van Helsing.

He had found himself in this state after his failure in killing Dracula and his brides. He was not sure what happened to Frankenstein and he was not sure if Carl was alright as well. He was not sure of anything, only for the fact that Dracula was alive. He knew Dracula was going to torture him, imprison him here, mostly likely forever. There was no denying what he would do to get his revenge.

Van Helsing struggled helplessly in his bonds. The werewolf venom in him had lessened and he could be human while the moonlight did not call on him. He was now frightened of the moon. The great Van Helsing he once was seemed only to fade away each time he saw the moon creeping towards him.

There was a familiar creak and the door to the dungeon opened, revealing Anna Valerious. Only she was dressed in a servant's robes. The woman Van Helsing once knew was now gone from him forever and the woman that had once been called Anna Valerious stood with no memory of who she was and who she had loved. Only the memory that she was Dracula's servant from the beginning was imprinted in her mind.

Van Helsing's eyes looked sadly at Anna, or what was left of her. She was still beautiful as ever but this only made Van Helsing look away. He could not bear the thought that his Anna was no more, the Anna would not come and touch him, kiss him just before they had parted from each other in the Dracula's fortress of ice. He watched Anna holding a tray with food and place it down near Van Helsing quickly. He looked pleadingly up at Anna but she only glanced away. She could not help this man, her Master will punish her if she did. She got up after getting the tray and turned her back on Van Helsing and closed the door to the dungeon.

Van Helsing saw her go and he felt tears creeping up his eyes. Dracula was the cause for this, Dracula had done this to torture Van Helsing. Van Helsing's eyes flared with anger. He would rip Dracula to bits if he got the chance. And he would not fail. He would fulfill it.

He looked down at the food and his eyes showed disgust. On the plate was a freshly, cut up meat from some animal which Van Helsing didn't even want to know. He pushed it away from him as much as possible, though his stomach grumbled in hunger. The wolf in him was trying to reach for the meat but Van Helsing wouldn't let it.

He heard another creak from the door and footsteps that he had not heard since he found out he was here. He looked up and saw to his fury his archenemy, Dracula. He was, as usual, dressed formally. He wore a sly grin on his face and his eyes glinted with pleasure. He also held a whip in his hand.

Dracula looked down at the plate and then at Van Helsing, who glared at Dracula. If these chains did not stop him, he would have done anything to kill the vampire now in front of him.

"Dear Gabriel, you wish not to eat? You are going to starve to death!" Dracula taunted and he could see the dangerous flash in Van Helsing's eyes. He was going to enjoy tormenting Gabriel. He had been rather busy with Anna. She had been strong, pushing Dracula away from him. But finally, she had cracked and Dracula had easily taken all the bits and pieces out of Anna's mind. Now she was nothing more than a slave to him. And Van Helsing was going to be his slave as well. He was going to tame him until Gabriel listened to every word and obeyed them.

"I am not an animal!" Van Helsing roared angrily and thrust himself at Dracula, only to be stopped by the tight chains on his wrists. Van Helsing cried out in pain and Dracula's smile furrowed. He was enjoying every moment of Van Helsing's pain.

"Ohhh.. Gabriel, but you _are_ an animal now. You are my personal tortured wolf. I will enjoy taming you and you will listen to every word I say... Eventually," Dracula spoke and his smile curled into a grin. He drew the whip in his hands as if it were a delicate snake, alive and hungry for blood just like its master.

Van Helsing eyed the whip and then looked up dangerously at Dracula. He would not give in to this blood-sucking monster who stole Anna from him. He growled furiously and started to thrash in his bonds.

"You will obey me, Gabriel. No, _werewolf_." Dracula hissed and laughed cruelly. He brought the whip high and then the whip lashed out, striking Van Helsing's flesh harshly. Van Helsing gave out a pained growl at first. He was not going to scream for this bastard, this _vampire_. He would fight him. He felt another lash from the biting whip, but he only gave out a growl of pain once again. His eyes changed feral for a brief glimpse at Dracula, who only laughed and shouted, "Give in, Gabriel, you are mine now!"

"NEVER!" he snarled and this made Dracula give a threatening hiss, followed by another lash of his whips. As it bit at Van Helsing's wounds, the hunter gave an agonized scream, that became muffled from his gritted teeth. He tried to lunge at Dracula but the whips only made him shrink away. His anger and fury was growing larger with every whiplash. Dracula would laugh and keep throwing the whip down on his back, his chest, on his arms and yet Van Helsing did not yell. He was not going to give in, he wouldn't!

"Gabriel, this game is getting rather boring. _Plead_ for my mercy! Give in! You have nowhere to go, Anna is dead, and now that you are my werewolf, the Order will not help you! Oh and did I mention your Friar friend is dead?" Dracula yelled and chuckled when he saw Van Helsing's expression. He let his whip taste a bit more of Van Helsing's blood.

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**" Van Helsing bellowed and thrashed in his bonds, trying to break them. Anything to get near the monster who had destroyed everything. The tears that he had pushed away before now came rushing up his eyes, both with a mixed feeling of anger, fear and anguish.

"My! Poor wolf, you saddened? You deserve this,_ Gabriel! _I killed your friend because he helped _you._ And the Frankenstein monster is now of no use. He has brought life to my children. Chaos will break everywhere and everyone shall fear my name!" Dracula cried out, his eyes glittering like black jewels. His lips were curled into a triumphant smile.

Van Helsing now looked crestfallen. He trembled in his chains, the tears falling from his eyes and falling to his feet. He had failed everything. This was all his fault. Evil will reign the universe. He had sworn to destory evil, but he had only helped it become better. He lowered his head in shame, sobbing miserably. Was he going to be one of Dracula's servants, as his werewolf?

"Now Gabriel, surrender to my will, and I will lessen that pain for you!" Dracula offered with a snicker and Van Helsing looked hopelessly up at Dracula. His body seemed to relax in response and he stop struggling. It would be easier if he gave in, if he stopped being rebellious. All the pain... he wanted it to be over now. Guilt seemed to clutch his heart at what he was about to say.

"Who is your master now, _wolf_?" Dracula snarled.

Van Helsing, his head lowered, spoke in a whisper.

"You are... _Master."_


	2. Taming the Wolf

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

**A/N: **Ok since I'm still bored, I'm gonna keep writing. Sorry if it's bit cruel, but I'm a bit on the Dark Side right now. So careful, or I might shoot the killing curse at you. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please review! **Remember, NO FLAMES!**

**Summary: **AU Van Helsing had failed. He lost Carl, Anna and Frankenstein. Now Van Helsing has no choice but to be Dracula's slave and obey his orders. But still there may be hope... Rated T. Beware.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from _Van Helsing!_

**WARNING: There's Violence, Angst and Tragedy! If this isn't your type of story, you should go elsewhere.**

**Chapter Two - Taming the Wolf**

Van Helsing's wounds had healed because of the werewolf venom and he was now dressed as formally as his master was. His hands still wore shackles but he knew if he obeyed Dracula long enough, those will soon be taken off as well.

He had given up trying to escape. Dracula was right about one thing. He did have nowhere else to go. He was a slave. When he was ordered to do something, he obeyed, whether it be to carry an object or to simply look down and never stare at the Son of the Devil whenever Dracula came. Even with his brides and his servant, Igor, who kept poking the electric rod at Van Helsing whenever Igor was in a bad mood. The once great Van Helsing, the legendary monster hunter was now gone. He was just one of Dracula's servants now.

It had been months since he had given in to Dracula. Those days had been the worst out of his entire life. Never had he been treated so horribly, so carelessly. He was scarred both body and soul. His smile had vanished completely, and fresh tears had stained cheeks that were dry. Van Helsing could still hear Dracula's laughter ringing in his ears...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come, wolf, do you wish to die?" Dracula laughed, spreading out his hands in the air. _

_He was inside of the dungeon, where Van Helsing was imprisoned. The hunter was naked from head to toe. His clothes had fallen from his body after its harsh treatment onto his feet. His hair was untamed on his shoulders. His eyes strayed from Dracula's gaze, and he flung the food away. He hated the smell of the meat. He always felt thirsty from its odor, and sick at the same time._

_The Son of the Devil clicked his tongue in annoyance, grabbing Van Helsing by the neck in a inhuman flash. Van Helsing gasped horribly, choking. He clawed at the hand that held his breath, his legs kicking and thrashing. His eyes glared at the face of his enemy and master._

"_You will obey me, werewolf! I will make you feed!" Dracula snarled, and released Van Helsing with a hard jerk. The hunter gasped and gulped the air. But his eyes never left from the Count. _

"_Or do you **want **to kill innocents?" Dracula hissed, and Van Helsing's face paled. The Count's immediately felt pleased that he was able to subdue his former friend._

"_No...!" Van Helsing screamed out. He wasn't- he would **never-** and yet, he knew, the Count will make him do anything. The vampire had his will under control._

_Dracula smiled out of pure amusement, "If you will not eat out of the bowl, then you might as well eat **raw!**"_

"_No! Stop!" Van Helsing yelled, "I will eat the meat that is served! Do not make me kill the lives of innocents!"_

"_You already have, Gabriel. Your foolishness will effect the humans under your beast's jaw!" Dracula laughed coldly as he walked out of the dungeon, leaving a pale faced Van Helsing, standing helplessly as he fell onto his knees and cried his heart out, calling God for forgiveness..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

From that day on, Van Helsing had already become Dracula's to command. He had been torn apart by what he had done on those first days, but as he continued to do the same to the poor souls who had been captured and delivered to his cell, he had become numb. He obeyed to absolutely everything Dracula wished to be done. If Dracula ordered him to kill, he would transform at will. He had the privilege to do that now- to change. But only at Dracula's will could he do this. Once in a while, he would be free to hunt and satisfy the thirst of the beast within him.

The world was now dominated by Dracula's hellsome beasts, his children and creations which he called the Dragurs. These were evil creatures that only cared about the pain of others. They had the most disgusting, distorted bodies similar to Igor, with narrowed red eyes and large canines and long claws that stretched to the very edge of the ground. Dracula will order the Dragurs to kill any who disobeyed him and the Dragurs will cut the unfortunate rebels to bits. After that was done, Van Helsing's werewolf side was always the one to clean up the mess by eating the fresh meat and leaving the bones.

Van Helsing's mind now drifted off to the time when he had once, only once, disobeyed Dracula...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Van Helsing walked behind Dracula, his head lowered to the ground. He had a chance to kill Dracula now. There were no more chains on his wrists and he could change into a werewolf. He will kill Dracula, for Anna and for Carl. The creature that now stood in front of Dracula had crushed his life, his friends, his love and his hopes. And he will do anything to kill the immortal._

_He embraced the werewolf venom, which had been roaring in him to be let out. Immediately, Dracula sensed it and turned to see that Van Helsing was gone, replaced by a huge werewolf that looked down at him with blind fury in its eyes. _

_Dracula sighed. When was Gabriel **ever** going to learn? He, Vladislaus Dragulia, had won. He would be master of the world and unleash all the monsters he had dreamed of owning._

_With a flick of his finger, the werewolf gave a agonized howl that made Dracula's brides giggle. The edge of Dracula's lips were now curling into a wicked smile. The werewolf seemed to clutch at its heart, the agony in its eyes evident. Soon, the beast shed its fur and replaced it with a screaming Van Helsing, who fell to his knees, his hand on his chest. _

_Van Helsing felt as if acid had been poured down his throat, and his body burned like a rekindled fire. He would not try again. He did not want to feel this awful pain anymore. He would give in._

_"Wolf, this is what you get when you disobey me. Do not let this happen. This would be your first and last warning," Dracula hissed and turned his back at Van Helsing, who moaned as the pain withdrew from him. He panted and clawed at the ground. He will not disobey his master now on..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Van Helsing snapped out of it and looked back at his surroundings. He seemed to be back in London again. Dracula and his brides had enjoyed destroying all the buildings, feeding on all the innocents. Some ruthless men and woman joined Dracula's forces and killed all humans in sight, free to do as they pleased. Now there was no people and many had hidden, desperate for their lives. Bodies covered the ground, some were naked because they were either raped or their body had been punctured by many bites from Dracula's merciless vampire children. There were no werewolves except Van Helsing because Dracula was planning on releasing Van Helsing in the lands of America. There Van Helsing could bite anyone he wished and make her his mate.

Dracula and all his evil minions were pleased with their surroundings. He had brought pain and death to London and the Holy Order was no more, he had made sure of that. No one was going to mess with his plans now.

He turned around to his servant, Van Helsing with cold eyes. Van Helsing quickly looked down and bowed. Dracula hid a cruel smile. He had now succeeded in getting his own personal werwolf that would soon be released and would create havoc. He was now used to calling Van Helsing, 'Wolf', instead of his original name, Gabriel. Dracula will call his servants any name he wanted.

"Wolf, I want you to check if there are any survivors. If there is, bring them to me. They will learn to obey me like a king, just like you have, _Gabriel_," Dracula said and saw Van Helsing jump at the use of his first name. Dracula chuckled to himself and turned his back at Van Helsing.

Van Helsing gave a nod. He was being dismissed. He felt his master release the will for his werewolf self and he immediately changed. His clothes instantly ripped to shreds and the shackles that were on his hands broke, though its remains were still wrapped around his wrists. With that, Van Helsing burst towards what was left of London.


	3. No Bloody Choice

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

**A/N: **Yes, another chapter! Please review! **Also, NO FLAMES!**

**Summary: **AU Van Helsing had failed. He lost Carl, Anna and Frankenstein. Now Van Helsing has no choice but to be Dracula's slave and obey his orders. But still there may be hope... Rated T. Beware.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from _Van Helsing!_

**WARNING: There's Violence, Angst and Tragedy! If this isn't your type of story, you should go elsewhere.**

**Chapter Three - No Bloody Choice**

The buildings of London that had once been treasured were now crumbling away, along with the people who had lived in it. The moonlight above Van Helsing's werewolf form stretched her light towards the buildings and the silky touch of its mistress made the beast inside of Van Helsing roar in rage and starve for flesh. Van Helsing pushed it aside, though the wolf in him didn't want him to. He had a task to do, and that always came first. His master will not be pleased if he didn't do as he was told. He may not be able to be Dracula's personal werewolf. It was_ definitely _a privilege...

_You know dying would be better, Gabriel... You should kill yourself before you harm another human being... _his inner voice called out to him in his head, but the werewolf was stronger. It sank its teeth into those biting words of truth. Van Helsing had made himself believe and lied that he was _grateful_ he had a master who freed his power. And yet, Van Helsing always knew that his own voice was right in the end, and the werewolf in him was only making him into a weak man. He should die for all the sins he had caused. All the deaths he had brought to the innocent.. But the werewolf will not let him free. It would obey his master, or else.

Van Helsing's feral eyes quickly scanned the area, searching for humans. The crumbled buildings now looked like someone or something had bitten a chunk out of it. Van Helsing doubted there were any alive. But still, he will have to be sure.

His predator instincts immediately caught sound of rocks crunching beneath feet, and then the scattering of rubble as it was followed with the sound of running footsteps. Immediately Van Helsing's wolfen head snapped back and he roared, lunging at whatever was hidden in the small, fallen wall. Van Helsing banged into it. His powerful body got up on its hind legs and its claws were outstretched to pick up the human. That was until he heard the sniffling, frightened cry.

His golden eyes narrowed to see a child, around the age of 13, look up at him. The child was a girl and her widened eyes showed fear. Her lips were quivering and her face looked tear stained. Her clothes were ripped and there was blood smeared on them. Her dark cherry colored hair was a mess and her face was cut all over but even in this state, she wasn't ugly. She was rather pretty. She was on the floor and she was struggling to get up, to run from Van Helsing.

Van Helsing seemed to stare at the girl for a little while, at her horrified expression and the fear in her eyes. Even now he was feared, even when he was human he was feared. He bared his fangs at the thought. But somehow, Van Helsing felt pity for the young girl. She still had a lot to live for... she shouldn't live just to serve a beast like Dracula. The pity made him hesitate to call for his master.

The girl seemed to shudder in fear. Van Helsing continued to stare until he felt himself change back to his human form. He saw the girl's eyes widen, both with fear and shock. She was scrambling to get up but Van Helsing quickly dived for her to stop. The tall brick wall, which was now only half standing, covered both Van Helsing and the girl. The girl flinched at his touch but didn't push him away. Van Helsing looked back at the girl and her eyes softened a bit.

"You are a werewolf..." she murmured and Van Helsing nodded. Then he looked around cautiously and then whispered, "Run. Get out of here. Don't end up like me, as Dracula's servant."

The girl nodded and just before she ran, she saw relief cross through Van Helsing's eyes. "What's your name?" Van Helsing asked. The girl gave a weak smile and answered, "Rose."

"Be careful... Rose," Van Helsing said softly and Rose nodded. She quickly got up and then ran, looking behind her and getting a glimpse of Van Helsing kneeling form before running straight forward. Van Helsing smiled. Rose...

* * *

There was a line of survivors that included woman and children. There were many men, all of whom just glared up at Dracula. Van Helsing had changed back into the wolf after his encounter with the little girl, careful not to give anything away that would make him look suspicious. He had lowered his head deeply, knowing what was going to happen next. He hoped Rose had gotten away just fine.

"Excellent, Wolf. Kill that one for me. Ladies and gentleman, serve me and you will come to no harm. If not, you will soon find out what will happen to you. Look!" Dracula said and chuckled coldly. He had pointed to one strong looking male. The man immediately started to struggle, trying to escape from his bonds. But the Wolf was quicker, grabbing him easily and slammed the man down with its claws.

Van Helsing howled mournfully into the dark sky and then his head dived downward, as he ripped the man's body. He will make the death swift for the poor man in his clutches. The man died instantly from the stroke and grew limp in Van Helsing's claws. The wolf in him immediately sinked its fangs into the fresh meat and greedily gulped it down into Van Helsing's system.

There were horrified screams from the prisoners. The woman carrying their young in their arms, started to sob pitifully. The men that had watched were also staring at Van Helsing with their eyes watering, their faces showing fear.

"Serve me and you will not meet the same fate that man had. I am offering you a choice," Dracula spoke calmly. The wolf in Van Helsing gulped down the last of the remains and looked up at the humans. They all backed away from his bloody appearance.

There was one thing Van Helsing couldn't do and that was control the wolf. The wolf had its own personal feelings like Van Helsing and Dracula had the power to switch it from Van Helsing to the Wolf. And now, Van Helsing felt himself slipping. The wolf was taking over. Dracula knew this. He was letting Van Helsing's wolf side take over.

_No! _Van Helsing cried out inside of himself and struggled for control. He did not want to kill needless people. Dracula was making him kill... and enjoy it. Dracula knew that _the _hunter did not enjoy killing. The only way for Van Helsing to enjoy it, was for the wolf to enjoy it.

He faintly saw Dracula look back at him and spoke, "_Gabriel_, you are going to go to sleep now. I have use of your wolfen side. I don't need **you**."

Van Helsing still struggled but he knew he will not be able to win. Dracula's infulence over him was now too strong. He felt the wolf inside him rip through and take over.

Van Helsing's vision started to mistify...

* * *

Van Helsing felt control over his body again and he blinked in the darkness. There was a few candles lit in the cell but he could see clearly because of the predator eyes. He looked around and found he was in his usual bed. Except... there were bandages on him. He got up and he heard the familiar clank of chains. His chest was wrapped around with bandages and below he wore long pants that signified that he was Dracula's personal servant.

He also had another mark left by the vampire, but it was no clothing. Like the newly turned slaves in the fortress, he had been branded with the emblem of Dracula. He could still feel the scorching heat on his arm, the agonizing pain as his eyes welled with his salty tears. Van Helsing had screamed out in anguish when he had finally saw the bleeding imprint on his bleeding skin. It was the very same image of the dragon curled around a letter 'V' for Vampire. At that instant, he realized how far he had gone to become what he despised...

"You're awake then," he heard a rather familiar voice and his dremy eyes quickly looked up to see Rose. Van Helsing looked back at shock and perplexity. _Why was she here? Why didn't she run away?_

"Why are you here!" Van Helsing thundered angrily, the shock now evaporating. Rose shouldn't be here!

"I was caught... I had no choice but to be that Dracula's servant! Like you," Rose said and she smiled sadly. The anger was quickly replaced with sadness. So... she couldn't escape. The girl was trapped like him, to serve Dracula as Anna had been brainwashed to do.

"Who tended my wounds?" Van Helsing asked and got up, pushing the thin cover away from him. His bare chest was shivering from the cold. The bars in front of him now separated him from Rose, who also wore servant's robes.

She had definitely changed from before. She looked neat, her servant's robes hanging low on to her knees. Her hair, which had been spread everywhere, was now in a ponytail. Van Helsing noticed, even from the dark, that Rose had beautiful blue eyes like the sea. It made him remember Anna's wish of wanting to see the sea and its harbor, and his heart ached. And yet he could also feel a small hope.

"I did," Rose spoke and nodded to herself.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Wait... how did I get these wounds?" Van Helsing spoke and Rose looked awkwardly at him, a pained look on her face.

"You got it when you were trying to... your... wolf side tried to kill someone. They had guns and shot at you..." Rose explained and her face looked like she was going to cry. Van Helsing looked sympathetically at her.

"I wasn't awake that time. My wolf side took over," Van Helsing spoke and Rose looked up, looking perplexed. "So you can't control that thing all the time?"

"No, I can't. Master always releases or blocks the wolf when he wants and needs to."

Rose fell silent for a moment. "Why do you call him Master. That blood sucking monster is never our masters!" Van Helsing sighed.

"I know. But he is now. I'm a monster... like him. I obey his orders whenever he says anything to me and I kill when I need to. I'm never going to be free from the wolf in me... unless someone kills me," Van Helsing spoke and Rose seemed to bite her lips angrily.

"That ugly vampire has no right! He isn't our ruler, he isn't our king, nor our master-" Rose continued but Van Helsing immediately sensed the sound of familiar footsteps that he knew was Dracula. Van Helsing motioned for Rose to be quiet and she immediately did.

From the shadows Dracula himself came walking down the stairs towards Van Helsing's filthy cell. His malicious smile faltered at the sight of Rose speaking to Van Helsing.

"Leave, servant," Dracula hissed, and Rose lowered her head. The girl turned to look back at Van Helsing and mouthed, "I'll come back later." Van Helsing gave a silent look of understanding. Rose then vanished up the stairs.

Dracula looked at his servant with a distasteful frown. He turned back to look at Van Helsing, who had lowered his head also in a bow, although it had become reluctant now. The Count glared in annoyance. Was he going to have to break Gabriel as he had done with Anna? It would be much easier a task if Gabriel did forget everything and just obeyed him. But it would be no fun. He would have to tame Gabriel, not the wolf. The wolf was already tamed to obey his will. Maybe his other faithful servants will do the job for him.

"Raise your head, wolf! I saw you talking to the servant girl! You will not talk to anyone, even if I am not here, do I make myself clear!" Dracula hissed angrily and he saw Van Helsing look up at Dracula with a furious glare which reminded Dracula so much of that first time he had finally been able to torture Van Helsing.

"I will speak to whom I will, Dracula. You cannot stop me," Van Helsing countered. The courage that had been hidden in himself had seemed to make him stronger.

Dracula was frowning, but then it turned to a grin and laughter escaped from his cold lips. Van Helsing was not amused.

"You will obey me, Gabriel. I will hurt that girl if you do. She will suffer! Yes, that is rather a pleasing thought..." Dracula spoke and he seemed to be speaking to himself. Van Helsing immediately tried to turn into the werewolf so he could rip the chains away from him. But he didn't have the will.

"I think that would be a great event for some of my unfaithful servants. You will be their lesson, Gabriel. Unless you start obeying me, the girl will undergo the pain of this exemplar _with_ you!" Dracula hissed and Van Helsing roared angrily, an inhuman roar that might have sent chills running through someone's spine.

Dracula gave a horrible chuckle and spoke, "Tomorrow, Gabriel, your taming begins!"

**A/N: **Grrrrr! Dracula is a bastard! I dont like him, he is too evil! x.X Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	4. Locked Misery

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I loved them! And as for Van Helsing getting things all settled in the end... I can't tell you but if you know me and my writing well, I usually like to write a suitable ending, mostly happy. lol Also I'm gonna give Anna one fragment of her memory back, just for Gabriel's sake. Ok now please read and review again! **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Summary: **AU Van Helsing had failed. He lost Carl, Anna and Frankenstein. Now Van Helsing has no choice but to be Dracula's slave and obey his orders. But still there may be hope... Rated T. Beware.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from _Van Helsing!_

WARNING: There's Violence, Angst and Tragedy! If this isn't your type of story, you should go elsewhere.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR IDEAS! Thank you Katie Van Helsing, kiliho, JK and Blue Autumn Sky! I'm sorry if I haven't used all of your ideas, but I still loved all of them and will try to include some bits and pieces of it:D

**Chapter Four - Locked Misery**

A howl ripped through the morning the next day as Dracula's mortal followers dragged a sturdy figure from his cage. Chains curled around the creature, or man as he once was. Dracula's followers cried out furiously as they pulled, dragging the changing man towards the door, only to be resisted by a strong tug.

Van Helsing snarled in rage and his eyes glowed feral. An iron collar circled around his neck, tugging him forward, choking the breath out of him. But this didn't stop him from trying to resist the men in front of him. He continued to pull the chains, yanking Dracula's followers with him. A small grin slowly started to curl on his lips as Van Helsing pulled harder. He was winning. He would run, far away from this place. Away from torture, killings and pain... All of it would be lost in his past. His grin faltered as familiar faces rushed in his mind. _Anna... _the Princess would remain as a clueless servant to Dracula's will, along with all the other innocents, including Rose...

Van Helsing bit his lip hard and he was knocked off guard as one of the men punched him hard in the stomach. He gave out a gasp as he fell to the ground, coughing in a fit.

"How do you like that, wolf!" the man who had hit him sniggered and joined the others. Before Van Helsing could regain himself, he was pulled by the chains on his wrists, and the collar. He was dragged, struggling for breath on the floor as the men continued to do that until at last it stopped and Van Helsing realized was outside. Van Helsing coughed hard, choking up blood and spitting it on the ground. There was no warmth because the sun was hidden within the gray clouds. It had continued to be like this from Dracula's reign spread through the world. Only rarely did the sun ever greet them to heat their cold skins.

"Wolf, you have been disobedient..." a familiar voice spoke. Van Helsing looked up, his coughing lessening. His eyes immediately met Dracula and he tried, even though in vain, to swipe at Dracula's feet. Dracula stepped out of the way and laughed as he turned into a devilish beast. Wings spread and changed Dracula's appearance, as triumphant laugh echoed through the place. Van Helsing looked up at the sky, wishing a bit of sunlight would come seeping through. But nothing showered down to comfort him. The sky was blackened, filled with dark smoke. His eyes watered in anger and fear.

Then Van Helsing noticed something. He was outside, but he wasn't where he was usually in. He closed his eyes, letting one single tear trail down his rugged cheek. He opened his eyes, this time ever so slowly. First he saw a huge crowd outside, all of Dracula's reluctant servants who refused to work him, only this wasn't what caught his gaze. _No, it couldn't be..._ Van Helsing thought in horror at what he saw next. He was in a cage, where he surely belonged. But there was something that didn't belong. People that shouldn't have been there with him.

There, inside the cage, were two very familiar faces. Both of them were chained on the poles of the cage, their hands tied over their heads as they struggled furiously.

It was Rose and Anna that were chained inside the cage.

"This is what you get for disobeying me,_ Gabriel!_" a voice dripping with satisfaction shouted from above the hunter's head. Van Helsing saw the looks on both Anna and Roses's faces. It was a mixture of pain, pity and most of all... fear.

Invisible claws ripped inside Van Helsing as he lay there, slumped inside the locked cage with chains curling around his body, his head bowed, eyes glowing feral. He gave out a despairing scream, filled with sorrow and fresh tears that now spilled out of him as he changed into the beast he had become.

**A/N: **ACK! Cliffie! I am so SORRY! I will update, I promise! OwO Please don't kill me, I beg of you, or I won't be able to update another chapter, lol. Please please please review and forgive me for the long wait:D I promise I will update soon as possible, for this chapter is too much to bear!


	5. Only One Choice

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

**A/N: **It's official, I should never see a movie that includes torturing werewolves. lol Actually, I should say, I should never read a book that includes killing werewolves... lol I got my Underworld: Evolution book at last (since the movie isn't going to be out here for like... forever probably) and I read all sorts of stuff about vampires and werewolves of the sort, lol. And of William Corvinus and stuff so yeah, all of these writing remind me of those scene where the writer writes about Werewolves being imprisoned and stuff... lol.

Thanks so much **Gir'sDogSuit**, for your review! I know, Carl died... I'm sorry I had to kind of kill him, sorry! Anyways, Please review! (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from _Van Helsing!_

**Chapter Five - Only One Choice**

Anna and Rose, both alike in their situation, watched in horror at the terrible transformation in front of them as they saw Van Helsing ripping at his skin, shredding them apart to reveal dark fur. A horrendous scream erupted from his lungs, cutting through the darkened morning as the two prisoners trapped in the cage cried out for help.

_Why have you condemned me to die here, Master? Have I not served you well? I have been loyal! _Anna thought as she felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She was going to die, she knew. But Anna didn't want to die. She would be happy to still serve her master if it meant escaping death! But... something was wrong. She felt as if she tasted something awful in her mouth. Somehow, a voice in the back of her head started to talk to her. _You are not who you think you are. There is always a brighter side in death... You of all should know this..._

Anna shook her head in disagreement, confusion appearing in her eyes. For a moment her mind was more fixed on the voice then on the transforming man in front of her. The man… who was he? Anna cocked her head and for some odd reasons, tears of agony seemed to spill out of her eyes. And yet... she didn't understand. Who was he? Why was it that she seemed to know this man? How could she have known him? _How?_

One rather familiar memory sped through her mind, stabbing her with more questions as she closed her eyes, a single tear filled with all the true feelings of her life slipped past her and on to the scorched ground.

**Flashback**

_Anna entered the dungeon of her master's new werewolf, holding a tray of food as she opened the door. It creaked loudly, making her wince inside as she stepped forward. She bowed her head low, as her master always expected her to do. Her servants' robes, which was a simple dress with the emblem representing how grand her Master was, swished back and forth at her feet. Her eyes filled with something like pity and sadness as she saw a chained man inside the dungeon._

_The cold iron chains cruelly curled like a python around the victim as she heard the man groan and look up at her direction. She looked at him with sadness written on her face. She looked into his eyes and it gave her shock to see that she was... familiar with them. Somehow, those eyes showed knowing, as if she had met him before._

This is absurd! _Anna thought, biting her lip softly. Those pleading brown orbs continued to stare back at her with sad, mournful eyes as she bit her lip harder. She needed to look away, away from the man, her master's new werewolf. She did so almost reluctantly as she set the plate on the floor beside the man and quickly left, closing the door softly on his unfaltering gaze._

_Anna gave out a sigh of relief, but it was mixed with confusion. Something had made her feelings move, but she didn't understand them. Anna closed her eyes, her heart beating fast._

**End of Flashback**

Anna opened her eyes, and although her questions stuck with her, for a minute she understood. Those eyes, those knowing brown orbs that watched her with emotions she couldn't begin to understand, knew her. Anna tried to shake it off but she knew it was useless. The man knows about her, and they were connected.

But the wolf didn't care of the sort. The wolf cared for blood and fulfilling its task. It was given a choice. To pick one prey to devour... No one will dare stop the wolf from killing.

Rose was in panic as she kicked furiously for her freedom. She wasn't about to die. She won't have it! Van Helsing was no monster. She knew that. He had saved her when he was supposed to bring her to Dracula to serve him. Still, that didn't mean she was _not_ going to die in the hands of a blood thirsty werewolf. Even Van Helsing will not be able to stop the wolf... could he?

Rose looked up at the chains that stopped her from escaping. It locked at her wrists, trapping her in the cage, lifting her off her feet. Rose bit her lip hard. How was she going to break that on her own without a weapon to free her? Another piercing scream reminded her that Van Helsing's wolf was ripping out of Van Helsing's system. Somehow she knew he will not be able to restrain it for long. She gazed towards Van Helsing's direction and now instead of fear, she felt pity and sadness for what he was. Van Helsing didn't deserve it... It was all that ugly bat's doing! Rose's eyes burned angrily as her gaze flicked towards the sky. Though the bars of the cage prevented her to see parts of the sky, she could still see a monstrous looking thing flying up in the air with his brides.

Her eyes burned in anger at the sight of it, and the triumphant laugh that echoed with Van Helsing's agonized screams. Rose bit her lip hard and this time she tried to squeeze her hand through the small space that trapped her wrists on the metallic chains.

As she did so, she caught a small glimpse of her so-called companion beside her. She was also dressed in a servants' robes like herself, but something about her made her more different then her. The woman beside Rose was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. She couldn't help feeling curious. Who was she? And why was she also trapped here with her? As if in response, the woman looked her way and answered with a frightened look, so unlike her adult features. She looked like a girl trapped in a woman's body. Like a soul that clearly was lost and just happened to find a fitting body to serve it. Rose looked back in confusion... Why..? Why was the woman with her? Had the woman done something wrong?

Then Rose remembered the terrible look of realization on Van Helsing's face before he started to turn. That look... perhaps, just maybe, the woman beside her was his lover? A lover he lost or was taken away from his grasp? Rose wasn't able to answer her own question, for at that moment, one hideous roar, mixed also with one anguished scream ripped through the air, turning everyone's direction to it.

Van Helsing was gone. In his place was a vicious looking werewolf, its fur colored in dark brown as yellow feral eyes looked at both its prey. For a second Rose thought she saw a smile creep on the creature's face. It slowly opened its jaws and the chains around the werewolf's body snapped like twigs as it dug its claws on the bars of its cage, bending it with its weight. Rose could hear a small gasp escape from the woman's lips as Rose to couldn't help but feel fear as well. She started to struggle harder, unknowingly feeling the touch of her tears on her cheeks. How can she stop from making the wolf eat her and the woman up?

"V-Van Helsing!" Rose shouted, and this seemed to get the creature's attention. The name felt strange when she spoke it, but she didn't really care. "Van Helsing, can you hear me?"

A growl escaped the werewolf's widening jaws and it was not a pleasant one to hear. Clearly the werewolf was hungry and angry. The wolf's ears twitched. Perhaps it would choose the noisy one? Yes... it seemed quite decent. Silent ones were no fun to play with. At least its noisy prey was moving.

The werewolf moved one step forward, and then lunged towards Rose, claws outstretched. Rose closed her eyes, still screaming Van Helsing's name, as she waited for the blow of death to come. Strangely enough, it didn't. She opened her eyes slowly, and her face met the werewolf's face. Hot breath blew at her, making her feel a bit sick as her gaze went to the outstretched claw. It was ready to slice at her, but for some reason it had not. She looked towards the werewolf's eyes and she realized why.

The werewolf's eyes were knowing, and although the wolf attempted to fulfil its task, something was holding him back. Rose guessed, _knew_, that it was probably Van Helsing. Van Helsing had heard her. He had heard and stopped the wolf.

An irritated growl was heard from the werewolf continued to stay frozen in its position, the outstretched claw trembling. Rose could only stare back at the werewolf, and at its eyes and dangerous looking fangs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! **KILL HER!**" a furious roar sounded from above as Dracula swooped down, standing in front of the huge cage, eyes glowing venomously. His brides followed suit, their beautiful dresses trailing behind their feet as they hissed at the werewolf, as if they were there to see a fight.

The werewolf only responded with a growl as slowly the claw drooped downwards, avoiding Rose's neck as. Rose gave out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to die...

"You will obey me!" Dracula hissed and he raised a hand and did a motion as if he was squeezing something invisible in his fist. The werewolf immediately cried out and this time it turned its head to face the woman. Rose's eyes widened in horror as a evil curl appeared on Dracula's lips.

"Kill her, wolf. Let Gabriel see!"

The wolf howled in reply as Anna screamed. But nothing happened.

The werewolf was stopped. Again.

It howled in fury as it tried to swipe, strike, bite, _anything_ to kill the prey near him.

Anna eyed the werewolf with such fear she knew she had never endured before... But why was the creature resisting?

Tired of the embarrassment the wolf was making, Dracula frowned dangerously and glared at his werewolf. At Gabriel. Gabriel did not have the will, and yet he had the power to stop the werewolf. Dracula felt his fangs grow. He made one more motion with his hands and he heard the werewolf howl loudly. The coats of dark brown fur was shed and it was replaced by a battered Van Helsing, whose eyes were slowly closing.

Anna looked back, and this time her expression showed total confusion.

"Why did you save me!"

Van Helsing wasn't able to answer as his eyes rolled into the back of his sockets and he crumbled on the ground, his body strewn out.

Dracula felt his nose screw up in disgust. He will think all of the ugly possibilities later. He turned his back without a second glance as he signaled for his followers to clean up the mess. They obeyed and moved in, pulling Van Helsing's body roughly out of the cage. Rose was pulled out as well, freed from her chains. It hurt as hell, but she didn't feel it. Anna was also released. She held a lucid expression on her face. Both of them were pushed out to the open, where all the rebellious crowd looked at them in awe. Anna looked at the people, but not for the first time she wondered. Why did that man save her?

**A/N: **Yay! Woot! Van Helsing didn't kill any of them! (; Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Shards of Reflection

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Hehehe! ;D Sorry for the long late, I had to recollect my thoughts on the chapter. I may have to ask for your ideas, so have a check back! (: It'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on the previous chapters of this story! (: I loved them all! Thank you so much, guys! You are the best! XD And now, enough of my ramblings! ); I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from _Van Helsing!_

**Chapter Six – Shards of Reflection**

Dracula was not pleased. Not at all. After the embarrassing events that had happened before, he felt like his whole plans had literally fallen away. An ugly frown had replaced his usual grin, and that was never a good sign. His eyes glowed murderously as he sat inside his 'office', leaning back on a chair as he placed both his hand together, his thoughts swimming violently in his treacherous mind.

_So... Gabriel had found a way to resist me again..._ Dracula thought venomously as he thought of the incident. He would have to take care of it. Already his rebellious servants were sticking together to make a plan so they could destroy him, and prevent his domination. Well, that wasn't going to happen, not while he was still here. _But what to do with Gabriel?_

Dracula pursued his lips. What could have triggered Van Helsing to be able stop the werewolf? Was it the will to stop the killings? Or is it more than that? One thing was certain to the vampire. Van Helsing had been trying to save Anna from getting killed.

_It is a _pity _the Princess does not remember..._ Dracula thought with a cold chuckle, and then thought of the human Van Helsing had also saved. He was a little bit curious on why Van Helsing also prevented the wolf from killing the girl. Knowing Gabriel, the Count had assumed the Princess was to be saved, and the girl to die. But his judgement was wrong. And he despised a failure. Was the girl not as invaluable as Dracula had thought? Was the girl also the reason why Van Helsing had stopped the wolf? A twinge of interest sparked in the vampire's eyes. Perhaps the girl may be useful in his plans... Anything that will make him capable to tame Gabriel.

_Time to play some games, my friend... _Dracula thought with a evil smile as his eyes glimmered with anticipation for his future.

* * *

In a small cold cell a few servants of rebellion sat on the floors or on their beds, with determination clear on their faces. But there was one face that was not, a confused and almost lonely looking woman, perplexed and terrified with everything that was happening to her so-called life. The all too familiar brown curly hair fell down on her shoulder, and her eyes glinted hazel green. Her lips were pursued as she looked at the small cell window carved out by crude tools. 

_Master..._ Anna thought as she lowered her head low. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling like this? Her heart trembled within her chest, and it made her decisions, the things she once understood, become unclear to her. _Maybe I am just beating myself up. Master will never..._ Her voice inside her head faded away, trailing off as her mind remarked back.

_Do you not understand, Anna? If your Master cared for you, you would have been saved. Instead, he left you in that cage to die. To be fed like that piece of meat you gave to that strange man. You feel, you know, there is something wrong..._

No! I'm not wrong! You're wrong! Anna thought angrily, her hands balling into fists. But she knew the voice was right. She couldn't deny it now. The Master did not care for her as she had. _Perhaps the man knows something of you that your heart has chosen to hide... _the voice spoke to her, this time gently, as silently a tear slid down Anna's cheek. Her head glanced towards another determined face in the small cell. It was the other survivor. _What was her name?_ Anna thought as she quickly brushed aside the tear. She opened her lips once, but then fear caught her from talking and she shut her mouth slowly. Can she bear the truth now?

_I will have to try..._ Anna thought as bravely as she can as she spoke, "Umm, you!"

The other survivor, the girl, looked back at her. There was courage in the young girl's eyes and that shocked Anna. Then the girl pointed to herself, asking if Anna was talking about her. The former princess nodded and motioned her finger, so the girl will come closer. The girl nodded without a smile as she slid closer, ignoring the stare of the other inmates' eyes.

"I… I… W-What's your name?" Anna spoke uncertainly as she made space for the girl to sit. The girl opened her mouth, and then shut them, studying Anna's face. Anna gave a small look of annoyance but she let the girl stare. Then Anna caught something in the girl's eyes. _Curiosity._

"What is yours?" the girl responded.

"Anna."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

Anna looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing. My name is Rose."

Finally Rose smiled and Anna returned a thin smile.

"Anna... now that we know each other..." Rose trailed off, looking at Anna.

"You were in the cell with me... why?" Anna spoke softly.

Now all the cellmates attention was taken, and they perked their ears to hear what the young girl had to say. Rose looked uneasily, feeling awkward from the attention. "I don't know really..." Rose finally said.

Anna looked a a little disappointed, but she pushed it aside. "So... you probably wouldn't know why I was there... would you?"

Rose narrowed her eyes, looking closely at Anna then she shook her head slowly. "No... But Van Helsing will probably know."

"V-Van Helsing...?" Anna stuttered, a shiver running down her spine. That was the man's name. And it was not unfamiliar to her. She knew it. She had heard it before.

"Yes. Van Helsing."

Anna looked away from Rose and at the direction of the floor. "W-Who is… he?"

"Unless we get to him, I don't think we'll ever know, Anna."

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, and please review! It would be appreciated! (: Thanks for reading!


	7. Devil's Advocate

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

Okay, so I know its been a really long time since I wrote the chapter, and I am so sorry for that! I just needed some real dosage of inspiration, and some flames discouraged me to continue. I hope I'm not making Rose a Mary-Sue cause I'd hate that. She's just a normal character to me, and she's not invincible and stuff. Also, I want everybody to be patient. I know and understand that you guys wanna read the next chapter, but if you keep on telling me to hurry up, I'll only just stop writing altogether. So please, don't make me rush. It always damages my imagination.

Anyway, I just needed to get that out of my system! **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and ideas! I'll think of something and put many of them all together! Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, and once again, I'm sorry for the extreme lateness. Reviews are always appreciated:D**

I'm also gonna look through my old chapters, and clean them all up from the spelling mistakes and stuff! (;

**Playlist: IMMEDIATE MUSIC!! They totally kick ass! XD And Europa by Globus! (: **

**WARNING: Violence, Angst and Bad Language! If this is not your type of story, you should go elsewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing!_**

**Chapter Seven – Devil's Advocate**

In a dark prison deep below the ruined city, a man lay on the floor, shivering from the biting cold. He was beaten badly and on his bare back were scars from his previous encounter with his 'Master'. The old wounds that had started to heal had opened up again because of it. The numbness that had enveloped the man like a dark cloak made him curl small for warmth. Vaporized air escaped his lips, his eyes squeezed shut as if he was watching an awful nightmare.

This man was once known as the legendary monster hunter, Gabriel Van Helsing. Clad in black with a trail of mystery following his every movement, he had done everything to prevent evil from spreading. As a soldier in a battle between Good and Evil, he was a hunter vanquishing the demons to where they truly belonged. But _now..._ here he was, lying as a prisoner and a monster. A pitiful man who did not have any control over his other half no more. Or so he was thought to believe..

* * *

Van Helsing's eyes snapped open, and with a painful groan, he clutched at his growling stomach. He could feel it, clawing at his skin, hungry to be let out. His eyes glowed in feral ferocity, the hazel color fading within him. He moaned as he sobbed in anguish, the thirst for blood growing... the never-ending animalistic hunger that was beginning to turn to madness. Finally he had to get up and hit the walls with frustration, roaring at them through his grief. He managed to crack them, leaving his mark of violence on them. 

"I-I was going to hurt Anna and Rose... All that I cared for and held dear... _Gone..._" Van Helsing whispered, his eyes overflowing with tears that fell and splashed silently on the cold, unfeeling floor.

"_All because of me..."_

Van Helsing cried, feeling his despair digging into him like claws. But then he realized how foolish it was for him to be crying about something that was already in the past. Carl and Frankenstein... they would not have wanted their friend to lose hope and give up. They would have wanted him to pull himself together and fight this threat. And Anna... the courageous Princess would have not wanted him to be sad. She would have grown angry at his weakness and hated him for letting Dracula reign. Last but not least, Rose.. That girl and all her people needed his help, his power to defeat evil. If there was no one else out in the world to finish this, who will?

Van Helsing stopped crying, and he wiped away the last of it with the back of his dirty hand. He could still feel the beast in him, but this time he pushed it away with all his might. The inhuman rage subsided, and his eyes turned back to its normal color. His hands curled into tightened fists.

"I'm not going to let you defeat me, Dracula." Van Helsing growled, his eyes flaring with fresh determination. He might not have enough power to tame the wolf, but if _he _stood strong and didn't let the beast's fury control him, he will be human again. For the first time in weeks, the hunter was back.

* * *

Through-out every corridor and walls of the Dark Citadel, rumors of the werewolf who had withheld Dracula's hold had been whispered to every man, woman and children willing to rebel against their so-called 'Master'. Each of them were gripped by these whispers being passed from ear to ear, and their hopes were rekindled. God had not abandoned them after all. 

However the darkness had continued to spread, ever so closer towards America, the Land of the Free. The residents of the land who were residents refuse to be defeated, of course. The Son of the Devil knew too well the tactics of how to win a battle. He had, after all, been a High-ranking knight when he was still a mortal in his past lifetime. Dracula knew how humans acted and thought, and how foolishly weak these creatures were... However perhaps even the Count may be underestimating the power these 'mere' humans held.

In amidst the battles of their own kin, the mortal rebels who had managed to escape Dracula's reign over Europe were deep underground and in hiding, waiting for the opportune moment to take advantage of a certain situation and turn the tables on the Vampire King. Their attempts had failed a few times, some of their comrades dying in the process, but they continued to thrive and live. Eventually they, too, will not be hidden anymore. They will be free again, and when that happens, they were going to make sure that their time above the ground would be remembered, their enemies defeated by their gleaming pistols and raised swords.

* * *

After the conversation Rose and Anna had together inside the stuffy cell, all the prisoners were moved back to their servants' rooms. Some were left for questioning, others for much worse fates... Those of whom were left behind looked devastated and screamed for help as Dracula's followers dragged them out. All the other prisoners who were free to move back to the servants rooms were giving secretive sighs of relief that they were not the ones being pulled out. Others shook their heads sadly at the thought that they were unable to help. 

"Move it!" The followers snarled, holding knives and pistols, just in case their prisoners did anything foolish. No one did. Quickly, the prisoners were clamped iron shackles stuck together by neck and wrists before they were moved out, pushed, pulled or dragged together from hall to room. Anna and Rose exchanged glances at each other. Both of them were frightened.

The prisoners were ushered through another hall and then outside the grounds of Dracula's stone fortress. The world was, thankfully, glowing with sunlight, and the clouds, for once, had vanished. The followers cursed the light, shouting at the sun that even its mighty power will be overruled by Dracula's. The prisoners, though, were grateful for the sunshine. They could still feel their Gods with them, giving them hope.

The bodies strewn over the floor, however, made their hope falter. So many of them were laid carelessly out in the open, as if they were not living creatures at all. The expressions on the victims eyes were unbearable to look at. The captives turned their heads away from the lying heap of men, women and children's bodies.

"Get on with it!" a woman follower of Dracula's yelled, her pistols aimed at the prisoner in front of the line, who had halted in their steps. It was a female, and she was staring at a body so close to her feet. Her eyes were wide with tears, her breath becoming harsh. Rose and all the other prisoners looked up to see what was happening, and she felt the blood drain from her. That woman was Evena, and she had lost her whole family to Dracula. Anna knew her as well, and she hoped that the woman will move, for her own sake.

"Move it, slave, or I'll have your brains blown apart! This is the will of our Master, Count Dracula!" The woman follower hissed, her eyes burning with hatred. Evena turned her head at the follower, who had clicked the safety trigger, and whispered, _"Do you not see what you've done?"_

"Silence!" the follower snarled and slapped the prisoner hard, who gasped and touched her reddening cheek. "You _dare _talk to me, peasant!"

"You have betrayed the Lord!" Evena cried out, trying to touch the cross hidden beneath her neck, but her shackles prevented it. The follower noticed immediately, and she roared, frightening all the other prisoners and alerting the other followers. A few men and women of Dracula's believers came and they all raised their weapons at poor Evena, who sobbed angrily.

A sturdy looking male follower took out a ring of keys, and looked coldly at Evena. They were expressionless, as if the soul had been sucked out of its eyes. "Release her."

"No... no! Please! I will put this away! Please, do not kill me!" Evena spoke frantically, realizing her mistake. Her eyes had grown pale as she squirmed. The followers, however did not listen. Only the female follower who had been shouting orders at Evena snickered. "Your God has forsaken you! You are worth _nothing _to him!" the female follower sneered with an evil laugh, and she grabbed at the thin, golden chain on Evena's neck, ripping it off her.

"_**No!" **_Evena screamed as the woman in front of her smiled maliciously. The followers had finished unlocking Evena's shackles, and let them fall onto the floor. Free for a moment, Evena panicked, her breath become ragged, eyes meeting those of her fellow people and then followers. Dracula's men all jeered her to run, shoving her and shouting, "Run, bitch!" Evena, with no choice but to obey, began to run, crying horribly as she crossed the land littered with the body of innocents.

"Evena, don't!" Rose whispered, dreading what would happen next. Before she had any time to turn her gaze away, suddenly there was a gunshot, banging loudly in the chilling silence. The followers laughed as the body of Evena fell onto the heap of bodies, becoming one of them. The female follower who held Evena's gold chain threw it onto the ground and stamped on it, a satisfied look on her face.

The prisoners all looked ashen, the terror of death clutching at their hearts. There were tears in their eyes as they stared at the body of Evena, a human being who had once been breathing like them. Her wide eyes of horror would have haunted any living soul their whole lifetime. Rose sobbed into the shoulder of the man in front of her, who did not say anything or tell her to back off. They all felt the grief, and what would happen if they tried anything stupid. They would end up just like Evena if they were not careful.

"If you don't want to be the next one, _MOVE!_" the followers ordered as they cackled, and the prisoners moved. But just as they did, Anna, who had been watching and listening to all of this in utter silence, grabbed the fallen chain on the ground before anyone of the followers could see, quickly balling her fist and shoving it in her uniform pocket. Her distant eyes looked at the body of Evena with a mournful expression. As if by habit, she let out a, "_In pace requiescat..."_ in a small whisper. Her eyes widened almost immediately. She was never educated, and yet she knew how to speak latin and understand it! Anna felt her heart thump fast in her chest.

The sun above their heads continued to heat them, drying their fresh tears onto their cheeks. But the prisoners could not feel the warmth. Rose shivered uncontrollably, her lips trembling, still remembering the shocking bang of the bullet from the followers' gun. She needed to speak with Anna and find a way to talk with Van Helsing _now..._

* * *

Count Dracula had been in his headquarters, sitting on his grand chair and leaning on it, his slim fingers touching together as he continued to think, when there was a knock on the door. Dracula glanced at the door, which had been commissioned just by him, done by his craftsmen. It was carved in the sign of a dragon, his family's emblem. _And also of Anna Valerious... _Dracula thought, amused. 

"Come in!"

The door opened without a sound, and the heads pushing the doorknob appeared, along with the rest of the figure. Dracula's eyes met those of dark gray. The vampire was dressed in silver armor, as if he were a mighty knight marching to battle. He was a tall man, muscular, with long golden hair and eyes that could have killed. His face was rough and yet he looked elegant at the same time. The vampire could have looked no older than 30 years of age, but in fact he was much more older than any ordinary human. Of course, as a immortal, he did not age, but there was something missing that made him look old with holder of ruthless knowledge.

"Master, we have news," the figure's voice slipped from his lips as if they were smooth silk. The Son of the Devil inclined his head, and spoke with a hint of pleasure, "Ah Flavius, how nice to see you. Come. What news have you brought me?"

The vampire, Flavius, obliged coming closer towards Dracula. He held a large scroll in his hand that the Count knew were the division coordinates of their battlefield. He clicked his fingers, and the contents on his desk vanished, the oak wood gleaming bare.

Flavius walked up towards the desk and spread the piece of parchment over, flowing through the wood and flattened as if it were the sea and its calming waves. Dracula could see the markings of a map, and the small pictures of knights on horses. Flavius then turned to look at his Master, and pointed at the areas of importance. As he did, he began to speak.

"We have thousands, no _millions_, of vampires under your command, Master. With each passing night, they join us willingly, hungry for bloodshed!" Flavius circled an area with his finger. "The Wolves of the North have come to fight for our cause. Their leader has agreed to come under one condition; that they are free and their wills to be intact." Dracula nodded and waved his hand, "It is agreed then." Flavius gave a nod and then continued, "A few of creatures that we have encountered around our journey had been unwilling to follow in our task, and we have brought them back here to _listen_ to what we have to say to them. Most of them are young ones. They will have to be tortured, beaten, and turned into slaves. It would have been much easier if they just gave in to what we had to offer." Flavius said the last line simply, sighing as if he was watching a comedy before his eyes. The vampire's finger left the map, and the scroll curled around the edges. Flavius looked at his dark-haired Master and finally spoke the words he had wanted to say. "The creatures of the Underworld united. You have all of them in your servitude."

Dracula grinned widely. _Yes... it was going well._ he thought triumphantly. Soon he will have everything under his grip, and every human being and creature who stood up against him will be crushed with the thunderous snarl of the beasts of darkness. And yet, the still fresh memory of Gabriel and his resistance to his influence bothered him. He will have to break the man and free the wolf soon, or the light will find its way through. If he was going to win, he will not have anything stand in his way.

"Good, good, Flavius. You have done well. Now all we have to do is to sink our fangs into the blood of our next prey..." Dracula spoke, congratulating the golden-haired vampire, who smiled at this compliment.

"Will I be able to lead the army, Master? Have I accomplished what you requested?"

The Count chuckled and replied, "Yes, Flavius, you have. You are worthy of leading the vampyre to their feast. Celebrate this occasion with women of any you desire. The blood of innocents will be yours to drink. Later on, I will visit your Stygian knights. You and your men are _guests_ of this household. Now rest, I know you are tired from your voyage."

"Thank you, Master, and for your blessing. The men will likely be delighted to meet you." Flavius spoke and he bowed, his armor clicking. Dracula gave a nod, and the golden-haired vampire got up and left his room. At the sound of shutting doors, the devil's son looked at the map spread over the desk and he smiled. His eyes flashed, turning into the color deep red in anticipation. _The world will be his soon... _

"TORA!" Dracula bellowed, his voice echoing. Almost immediately, there was a dark smoke and a aged vampiress stood calmly, watching him with a feline look. Her vibrant eyes of purple sparkled, and she smiled. "Yes, milord?"

"I have a disobedient wolf in cell 106. I want you to punish him, and never let him _heal_. If you do this well, my Tora, you shall be rewarded."

Tora inclined her head in acceptance. But before she vanished, she asked, "Is this the wolf who tried to defeat you, milord?" She knew that it was a dangerous question to ask, if she wanted to live. However curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Dracula's eyes expression turned icy cold, replaced by a frown. He should have had this woman punished! Then again, he'd love a perfectly experienced torturer. It would be a shame to scar this blossoming flower over such a petty matter.

"He failed, my darling. And he will _never _succeed."

**A/N: **That last scene with Dracula and his minions were hard! x.X -falls onto floor- But I hope I did good? Please review, that would really spark my inspiration and keep me going! (: This sure was a dark chapter. It couldn't be helped though. It's a dark story. o.O Then again, its not all about the darkness! (; Anna will be able to find out more of who she was soon!


	8. Our Benefit

**Sing the Devil, Prick the Flesh**

So here's a new chappie for you! It's another twist of events stored up for this story! Hopefully you'll uhh be able to enjoy it (and I don't mean it in any, y'know, sadistic way). I wrote the dream-subconscious scene a while back but I thought it'll be good for the story. Originally it was together with the previous chapter! (:

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I was a bit disappointed I didn't get more reviews, but then again this story is a little violent and sometimes I can't believe I'm writing it myself! But curiosity gets the better of me, and I don't want to leave this story alone in the dark (especially if the characters are imprisoned in those chapters for a long time)!**

**Anyways, sorry about the complaining! I'm just a Review addict, it keeps me going and makes me happy to **_**know **_**someone is reading the story and my effort was wasted! ****Reviews are always appreciated! (;**

**Playlist: **She's the Blade – Sugar Cult, Seize the Day – Avenged Sevenfold, Beauty from Pain – Superchick (from reading LillyHelsing's story:D)

**WARNING: Violence, Angst and Bad Language! If this is not your type of story, you should go elsewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie, **_**Van Helsing!**_

**Chapter Eight – Our Benefit**

Tap, tap, tap.

In hard strokes her high heels fell to the floor with each step she took. The torturess Tora walked closer towards the familiar dungeons. She felt so home inside of them, and her ears have already become used to the pleas of help and screams. Her teacher had taught her well. From childhood the vampiress had been in the torturing business. It had become a crude piece of her.

Tora was proud to be of service for Master Dracula and to use her 'skills' to the advantage of her kind. Since Count Dracula's reign had spread, humans, creatures of many species and immortals alike had been brought in to be questioned or turned to their side. Blood was spilt almost daily, whether it be innocent or guilty. Most of the prisoners would either die or their wills will be defeated, turning themselves into the service of their new master. A torturer can inflict death and pain on any living creature. Tora had the reputation of making anyone scar forever and never heal.

The dark-haired vampiress licked her lips and smiled sadistically. She had read the wolf's profile when he was still human and had wrinkled her face in disgust to read that the man was a Hunter. The wolf had been hunting her kind and creatures of the underworld, 'protecting' the innocent. It would be a pleasure for her to make this man endure the pain he deserved.

Tora nodded to the vampire guards in front of the dungeon entrance. They looked at her and nodded respectively, their eyes cold and unfeeling. As soldiers, they have to be heartless to kill. Humans were weak; they could feel, and that was their disadvantage. They stepped aside and Tora entered. The clinking of metal and the shrieking cries mingled together. She smiled. As always, it was doing well.

"Soren, I shall be in dungeon room 106!" she roared through the noise at another fellow colleague. The vampire male nodded, grinning. The torturess walked up to the tools, and grabbed them, knowing exactly which to use.

Tora turned towards a corridor, passing away from the noise and through the rows and rows of iron doors, all of them shut tightly. Little slots of windows were on the door. Food was brought by the servants at the risk of entering the room. Fortunately for the servants, the prisoners all locked inside will be locked together by chains. Werewolves will have windows inside the cell so that they will be able to change when it call for them.

Her feet stopped when her eyes finally made contact with the number slot, 106. She pulled out the key and unlocked it, stepping through.

In the middle of the cell was the werewolf. He turned to look at her, and almost immediately his eyes turned feral.

"Kneel, wolf!" The torturess snarled in cold ferocity.

The man did not kneel. He did not obey. He stared at her with defiance visible in his blazing eyes.

"No."

Tora frowned. She will make this wolf bend to her Master's will.

"KNEEL!" she yelled, pulling out a sword made with silver out of its sheath. Almost immediately the man she knew to be called Van Helsing gave out an unconscious growl of pain. His eyes had flashed gold and he had slid away from the sword. The torturess knew that silver was a wolf's weak point. No matter how much whips broke through the skin, the werewolf curse will heal it. But silver will not. It could kill a wolf if a silver bullet was shot through its heart. It could weaken its healing ability and the wolf itself.

"No!" Van Helsing roared back in resistance. He would have flung himself at the vampire if she had not been quicker than him. The sword was sliced into him in deep cuts. He gave an agonized gasp but he still stood upright. He needed to be strong, for everyone. For light and goodness.

"Do you think defying the Master will do any good on your behalf? You will bleed. I will make sure your wounds stay permanent until you cry for mercy!" Tora shouted, and her lips tightened into a smile.

"Do whatever you like with me, vampire. But your evil kind will perish! The malice you spread will stop. I will not let it continue so long as I live!" Van Helsing countered.

The torturess burst in laughter, "Foolish wolf! You _will_ die by my hand if you do not give in! Your pathetic preaching will stop from here on." She started to come closer, this time brandishing a coiled whip in her hand. She let it crackle and hit the skin of the hunter, who flinched in agony and drew back. This chains, however, did not give him much free movement. More lashes came and he thrown to the floor by force as the pain became unbearable. Crimson drops fell to the floor, spraying the floor like paint. He looked at it in disgust. The vampire was making him an art piece of cruelty and blood.

"I have read your profile, _Gabriel Van Helsing! _It told of your 'great' deeds. Your pledge to vanquish evil from the land of 'God'. But where is He when you need him most? Perhaps he is _hiding?_" Tora scoffed, mocking the werewolf as she threw the whip again. It bit at Van Helsing, sinking its fangs and then letting go, blood trailing from its snake like tail tip.

"He is always here!" Van Helsing yelled back. "He will never abandon us. Not while we are loyal to him!"

"And were you, hunter?" Tora smiled, and Van Helsing felt a mental blow to his heart. He staggered as those words sinked into him. It hurt more than the silver blade and the whip. His thoughts went back to the memories of the innocent. Their frightened, _terrified _faces as they saw their deaths coming swiftly for them. He had given it to them so selfishly, just to save his own skin. He had given _up_. And because of it, Van Helsing was a real murderer. True, he may have been unwilling, but he had done these acts. He had deserted God and his light.

Seeing the vulnerable expression on Van Helsing's face, the torturess knew she hit a soft spot in her prey. "Ahh, so you _are _guilty, wolf. You are a MONSTER!"

"No!" Van Helsing growled. He was no beast. He was still a man! "_You_ are the monster! You had killed and given pain to living creatures just to gain pleasure out of their suffering! I have murdered innocents and guilty alike unwillingly, but you.. you have killed for fun!"

Tora's lips twitched. "How dare you speak to me in that tone, slave!" She lashed out, this time even more faster. Van Helsing howled in agony but he didn't back down. He stood as long as he can even if his feet protested him to lie down.

"You are worthless! Your 'friends' have died doing because of your heroics! No matter how hard you try, Master will take away everything that is dear to you!" The torturess cackled and she took a vial containing a liquid with silver in it. Van Helsing could smell it, pricking at his skin and making him snarl in warning.

"You see this, wolf? This substance can make your wounds worsen. Those cuts on your skin will continue to bleed if this liquid was sprayed onto it. Your body will debilitate and you will only have to pray that your God will save you!"

Before Van Helsing could do anything, he saw the sword and whip come down on him, along with something that felt like water, except it burnt so badly on his skin he knew it could only be the substance inside the vial. A scream so deathly erupted from him, excruciating pain spreading all over his body. He felt his feet give way and he fell, colliding coldly onto the floor, blood flowing freely and pooling beneath him like a river. Van Helsing suddenly felt so numb and then everything... went dark.

* * *

_No light... No darkness..._

_**What happened?**_

_Van Helsing found himself in the middle of nowhere. __The only thing he could see was the nothingness of the place he stood. Blankness washed over his surroundings, and the paths in front him stretched out towards eternity. _

_The former hunter got up onto his feet, surprisingly enough, without any pain, and found he was clothed in his usual hunting clothes, back when he was still a Knight of the Holy Order. He looked at it in confusion and disbelief, his eyes widening. __He opened his mouth in surprise but shut it back. _

This must be a dream, must be! _Van Helsing thought as he instinctively shook his head, only to stop himself from doing it again. If he really was dreaming, perhaps it was better if he stayed in this blank world of nothing then return to reality and back to the awful dungeon with the continuing pain and torture._

_What had just happened? Van Helsing thought confusedly. Where was he?_

_Van Helsing looked around more closely at what he thought was his dream. His wrists and ankles were free of the crude chains. He could move around as much as he liked without being constrained. Suddenly tears of happiness welled inside his eyes. He was a man again._

_For the first time, he felt freedom burn so yearningly back into his heart. _If only this was real._ He wished so much for everything; for Carl to be alive and back with his humor, for Anna's presence and touch, for peace... The more he thought about it, the more it made him want to cry in anquish, for he knew those wishes will never truly be granted. Anna will never come back to him and Carl will never make him laugh again. __**1. **__And the Frankenstein monster, oh what sad life that man had been led to live. And Van Helsing could do nothing about it. He bit his lips hard, angry at himself for failing them all. But there was no pain, and even if he had made a cut, there would have been no blood._

_A unfamiliar howl rang through the dreamy world, making the hair on Van Helsing's back prickle with caution. His eyes hardened to become a glare. "Whose there?"_

_**"You Already Know."**_

_"You..." Van Helsing growled venomously. He knew who it was. It was the wolf living inside of him._

_**"Nice To See You Still Remember My Presence."**_

_Almost immediately, the expression on Van Helsing's face turned to a animalistic snarl and his voice became deep with fury._

_**"Get Out!"** he roared loudly. Anyone who would have seen him would have cowered at his feet in fear._

_**"Anger Is Good. It Makes You Inhuman."**_

_"What do you want from me! Haven't you taken enough from me?" Van Helsing yelled at the blankness, his voice traveling elsewhere in all directions. But the voice heard it loud and clear. It answered his response with snigger._

_**"You Let Me Take Them Away, Hunter. Scream All You Want, I Will Never Leave You While My Master Lives."**_

_Van Helsing hands curled into fists. "Have you come to taunt me then?"_

_It laughed in a inhuman husky growl. __**"Perhaps. But I Have Come to Share Some Intelligent Advice... If You Want To See Your Long Lost Princess Stay Alive For Another Day, You Must Not Resist My Master."**_

_"I will kill myself before losing Anna, even after her memory loss. Her life is like my own. And if by dying I can be rid of you, then I will do it willingly, Wolf!" Van Helsing shouted defiantly._

_The wolf growled angrily, and as if by magic, Van Helsing was thrown off his feet by a invisible thrust from a transparent enemy. He crashed onto the floor, and his eyes shut tight with instinct, his body embracing the pain that will soon come to him in a flash. _

_Instead there was nothing. He opened his eyes slowly, confused, but he didn't have enough time to think about it. For in front of him stood a enormous, almost familiar, dark brown werewolf. Its feral eyes were aflame with invisible flames of gold, and its claws gleamed, its fangs glittering. The Wolf's fur bristled with hatred and animal ferocity._

_**"This Is No Dream, Van Helsing! This Is Reality, And Yet You Are Not Awake! This Is What It Feels To Be A Werewolf Trapped Inside Captivity! We Feel No Pain And The Sweet Taste Of Blood! All We Can Do Is Wait Hidden Like a Cowering Cub Inside The Mortal's Mind..." **__The werewolf howled, intelligence in its eyes. _

_Van Helsing got up onto his feet without hesitation, but now he looked slightly confused at his newfound realization. The wolf had explained at least two things in his reply... One, the fact that the wolf was always inside of him all along and he never even felt it. Two, that because the werewolf was kept inside the mortal's mind for a long time, it starts to yearn for violence and blood badly._

_"Are you saying Dracula is your savior then? A master that will feed your share of meat in exchange for service? Already you've seen the result. What good do you think it is doing, Wolf?" Van Helsing spoke, and the werewolf bared its fangs._

_**"We Are Not Born Good... For Generations We Have Lived As a Curse, Passed Down Through One Bite That Will Take Away The Freedom Of One Single Human. If We Do Not Serve The Prince Of Darkness, Then Who? The Devil? He Is Even More Cunning Than His Son. If It Will Benefit Us, Then The Vampire Is Our Ally."**_

_"What if we humans made a deal with you?"_

_The werewolf only gave out a amused chuckle. __**"A Deal? You Are Young, Hunter. You Can Give Me Nothing. You Are, After All, A Savior."**_

_"True. But wouldn't it be better if your kind was free from a Master?" Van Helsing spoke, and slowly the anger that had grown like a wild fire ease into a candlelight. Somehow, talking to this werewolf felt like he was talking to himself. And for once, he was able to do something besides destroy. If he could do something to rebel Dracula's rule, then he would do anything. He would do it for Anna, Carl, and for mankind._

_**"And How Are You Going To Attempt Such A Suicidal Strategy?"**_

_"With the help of your kind, we can attempt anything."_

_**"What Would We Benefit From It?"**_

_"Freedom. Isn't that enough for you?" Van Helsing told. The word made him yearn for it himself. He would love to be free from the curse and Dracula's reign once and for all._

_**"We Could Have Been Rid Of Dracula Years Ago. And Yet We Have Not... He Provides Our Kind Enough Shadow And Blood. Will You Have More To Offer Than This?"**_

_Van Helsing paused into silence, unable to think of something in exchange for their service. What could he possibly offer that would overcome a deal as great as Dracula's? The werewolf did not smile, but it looked quite amused at Van Helsing's perplexed expression._

"_What if we gave you free reign of the curse? If the humans were willing to give their bodies up so you can inhabit them, would your kind agree to help us?"_

_The wolf could have roared into laughter for such a foolish offer if it hadn't been this good. **"You Will Risk Sacrificing The Freedom Of Your People To Defeat Dracula?"**_

_Van Helsing was not smiling. He looked seriously at the wolf._

"_Yes."_

_The werewolf snorted. **"Very Well. You Will Not Able To Change Or Withdraw From This Deal Once It Is Complete, Hunter. A Few Of The Humans Will Be Spared, Many Including The Woman And Children Because Men Are More Stronger At Bearing Our Curse. This Is Your Last Chance. Do You Accept?"**_

_Van Helsing closed his eyes. He knew he should discuss this with the people, but there was no time. He could only hope that they will understand._

"_Do your kind promise to explain about this deal to the infected? They will not know what had happened to them." he spoke an the wolf nodded._

"_We are loyal, and we never lie. We may twist our words, but we cannot tell untruths. We shall do what you have just told us and keep our promises. Our bargain with Count Dracula will be of no use."_

"_Thank you... wolf." Van Helsing paused. Suddenly he realized something, and he let it out._

"_Why are you talking in a civilized manner?" _

"_**You Thought We Were Mindless Creatures Without Speech, Hunter?"** the wolf scoffed. It looked amused though._

"_How long have you been alive? And why have you become a curse?" Van Helsing spoke curiously. The wolf raised its enormous head, eyes glowing eerily._

"_**As Long As The Vampyres And The Creatures Of The Underworld..." the werewolf saw Van Helsing's eyes widen slightly, "We Were Born From Darkness, From Wolves That Have Evolved And Lost Lives For No Particular Meaning By The Noble Blooded. Their Thirst For Blood, Revenge And Hunger Against The World Had Made Us. Passed Down For Centuries, Our Ancestors Injected This Curse To The Humans, The Most Weakest. They Can Easily Be Tainted." 2.**_

_Van Helsing shivered hearing those last words. "And how did your kind become Dracula's servant?"_

_The wolf growled annoyingly, **"You Ask A Lot of Questions."**_

_The brown-haired man couldn't help but smile softly. Anna has asked him the same question before _this_ had happened. "Usually I ask only two, but that was a long time ago."_

_The wolf sensed something from the hunter. After all, they were connected. There was a thread between the beast and man that could not break. However it said nothing. The creature did not understand emotions that well as humans do. Those creatures had the advantage of controlling what they felt and knowing about them. _

"_**My Kind Had Agreed To A Deal; Blood For Service. But We Had Been Deceived. Dracula Had Killed Our Superiors. The Pack Leaders Had Been Murdered."**_

"_Why did you not revolt?"_

"_**Our Agreement Was Met. It Did Not Matter If Our Leaders Have Died Because Another Will Rise Again."**_

_Van Helsing said nothing. He thought it strange that these raging beasts did not thirst for blood of the enemy who killed their kings and queens. But he didn't know anything about their customs._

"_Do you have a name?" Van Helsing inquired._

"_**No. I Was Born With No Name... But You May Call Me," **the wolf paused, **"...Lorccan"**_

"_Lorccan... Thank you."_

_The werewolf shook its head, **"Do Not Thank Me. Your People Will Not."**_

_Van Helsing frowned but stayed silent. Suddenly there was a loud noise and it echoed through the white world like a blaring bell. It vibrated, sending shivers running down the floor as if it were an ocean of milky colored sand._

_**DUNK. DUNK. DUNK.**_

_It was the sound of a heartbeat. And it was coming directly from Van Helsing, who clutched his chest in unexpected shock. A jolt of agony burst within him and he fell onto the ground. This feeling was identical to that of one who had just drunk a glass of wine, only to find too late that there was poison inside it._

"_W-what... is.. happening...?" Van Helsing cried out, kneeling and squeezing himself into a tightened ball in his pain. It was too unbearable._

_The wolf sniffed. He let out an agitated growl. "Your heart is failing, hunter."_

_Van Helsing's blinked away the tears that had reached his eyes. "The torture.." He whispered and coughed, spitting color onto the floor. It was a small crimson pool._

_The werewolf exhaled the sweet, rich smell. But its eyes glowed with intelligence and urgency. **"Go Back. Leave Your Subconscious."** The wolf growled. _

"_How?" Van Helsing managed to speak._

"_**RETURN!" **The wolf snarled harshly, and raised its huge claws at Van Helsing. The brown-haired man's eyes widened and instinctively he closed his eyes to try and shield himself from the blow. Instead, it never came._

_Suddenly everything went dark._

**A/N: **Ok, I'm going to stop there! (; I hope you liked this chapter! I know I probably made Van Helsing's way of speaking a little out of character but the story kinda wrote itself, leaving me with the leash, lol. (: Wish me luck on the next chappie! **Please review:D**

**1. - This is what Van Helsing _thinks _is the case, so technically it might not be true. Although he is right about Carl, unfortunately. The little Friar is gone. -sniffle, sob-**

**2. - This is my Made – Up Theory for the werewolf curse. It's totally improvised (something it popped up in my head while writing this!) So..uh.. don't sue? lol**


End file.
